


亲爱的你

by KCSOLOLIFE



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCSOLOLIFE/pseuds/KCSOLOLIFE
Summary: 我热烈地爱过很多人，却从未有人爱过我





	亲爱的你

如果在今天死去，我会死不瞑目的。

活了30几年，我热烈地爱过很多人，却从未有一个人真正地爱过我。

大学时，有一次在图书馆，我心情很不好，拿出一个本子写满了不开心的原因，越写越万念俱灰，觉得像我这样平凡又无趣的人，就这样死去也没有关系。

泪水模糊了眼睛，我突然停下了笔，因为纸上出现了一行字。

我还没有谈过恋爱。

是啊，我还没有恋爱过。我还不能死。

我常常在想，为什么从来没有人对我告白呢？是我内心竖起的高墙太高，满脸写着生人勿近？还是我长得太丑了？总得，有一个原因吧。

从小到大，我拥有过的感情经历都是暗恋。我从来不敢去表白。

初中的时候，我喜欢班上的英语课代表。我用公共电话往他家打电话（嗯，我曾真诚地喜欢过男孩子），刚听到一声喂，就小鹿乱撞得屏住呼吸，飞速地挂了电话。

我连说话的勇气都没有。

高中的时候，我们不在一个班了。我放学时，会骑车跟在他的身后，就这样隔2米的距离远远地跟着他。

我仍然连上前说话的勇气都没有。

若是课间偶遇了他，我会开心很久。郑重其事地把这短暂的相遇写进日记里。

大一的时候，我在室友的怂恿下给他发了表白的短信。他回我说，谢谢你，请向前看。

好多年之后，我看到他的微博，知道他去澳洲留学了，回国后就结婚了。再后来，我很少会想起他，也不关心他的任何生活了。若不是今天提笔写他，我都快忘了在我的青春里，曾有这样一个人存在过。

我对男生的感情史就是一部沉闷的暗恋史。虽然我的内心惊涛骇浪，但是我从未勇敢地站在某个男生面前说我喜欢你，很喜欢你。

对女生则刚好相反。

昨晚我又失眠了，翻来覆去睡不着。

我现在喜欢的姑娘正在一个人旅行，而我困在工作里。其实就算是没有工作，我也不能去陪她，毕竟姑娘从一开始看到我就扑过来拥抱我已经变成了不再回复我的信息了。

也许我没谈过恋爱的原因是因为一直以来，我喜欢的都是直的，所以才没有成功？

所以无论我怎么努力，姑娘们都不肯和我在一起。

这是我喜欢的第几个姑娘了呢？

我算算啊，从12年前喜欢的第一个姑娘算起，能让我彻夜无眠的姑娘，这是第6个。

其中最让我刻骨铭心的是一位比我大10岁的姐姐。因为她，我开始喜欢女生了。

我和姐姐相识于网络，在博客盛行的年代。那时我们都爱写文字，因文章相识，对彼此有怜惜之情。

姐姐的文笔很潇洒，不让须眉，很大气，但却总让我觉得温柔。她给我文章的评论总是令人意外，很多时候，她随便的一句话，就可以把我藏在文章里最深的感情给点出来。

我想，称之为知己也不为过。

知己姐姐的声音很好听，我第一次给她打电话的时候，她正在被窝里从午睡中醒来，她说窗外正下着雪呢。

我觉得自己仿佛坠入了云端，躺在一堆粉色的棉花糖里翻滚。

好，好温柔的声音。

让我沉溺。

这声音好似可以化解世界的一切不堪，美好得让我无法自拔，我无数次为了这声音，深夜躲在被窝里和她打长长久久的电话。

我用尽此生的柔软去和她说话，在电话里向她撒娇倾诉。她说，她也爱极了我的声音，甜甜的糯糯的。

我们的电话越来越频繁，慢慢地我们开始倾述彼此的成长经历。

我们对对方充满了好奇。

在姐姐之后，我再也没有和谁聊过这样的电话。

渴求着，想把彼此缺失的人生故事，统统补齐。


End file.
